Construction machinery, such as an excavator, generally has a large difference in fuel efficiency according to an operation pattern, such as a manipulation habit of an operator. Especially, the construction machinery performs an operation over a long period of time, and the amount of fuel consumed of an engine is large, so that even though the same operation is performed by using the construction machinery, a difference in the amount of fuel consumed is considerably generated for each operator.
As described above, the construction machinery incurs a large difference in the amount of fuel consumed depending on the manipulation habit, so that the operator needs to operate the construction machinery with an efficiency operation pattern.
However, since it is impossible to recognize the amount of optimum fuel consumption in a current operation state, as well as the amount of current fuel consumption, it is impossible to change the operation pattern of the operator.
In the meantime, a remote control method enabling the construction machinery to be manlessly operated by transmitting data between a remote server and the construction machinery by using a tele management system (TMS) method has been recently on the rise.
Accordingly, a method enabling an operator to perform an operation with the amount of optimum fuel consumption by using the TMS method is necessary.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.